


【盾铁】确认过眼神，遇见对的臀（pwp大甜饼，一发完）

by 16702355



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16702355/pseuds/16702355
Summary: 托尼说，上班期间不可以和上司啵嘴





	【盾铁】确认过眼神，遇见对的臀（pwp大甜饼，一发完）

如果托尼懂得X教授的心灵感应能力，他至少在最近，都不会想知道史蒂夫满脑子究竟在想些什么。

事实上，托尼察觉到史蒂夫反常的举止还是在一次战后会议上，自从不情不愿地接过神盾局的交椅后，托尼每一次战后都得被迫组织会议。当然喽，会议上的发言稿还是星期五利用万能的大数据东拼西凑得来的，不过那种千篇一律的会议报告总是那么让人听得想昏昏欲睡，于是史蒂夫成为了格外显眼的唯一没有中“沉睡魔咒”的好队员，以至于史蒂夫的一举一动甚至是一个眼神的飘飞都会被托尼所察觉。

于是当托尼前天将史蒂夫注视的方向与自己的屁股的位置相吻合时，粗口几乎要脱口而出了。为了避免失态，他总算还是草草的给会议收了个尾，随后他便偷偷跟在史蒂夫的身后。

“你这个思想肮脏的人！！不知道工作时间不许意淫上司吗！！！”托尼一气之下狠狠关上了房门，将史蒂夫逼退到了墙角。史蒂夫不知是故作没有听懂托尼的训斥，还是四倍的反应力难得失效，他只是无辜地眨着蔚蓝的双眸，模样让人不禁联想到了宠物店中备受喜爱的金毛犬：“抱歉托尼，我并不知道……你在说些什么。”

“还给我装傻么，蠢货！”托尼真是气不打一处来，他用双指在史蒂夫的两眼前点了点，随后指向了自己的屁股，“真不知道你是从哪里学来的坏习惯，或者是和那些女人在一同混久了，对敏感部位格外的关注了？！！”

“呼——你这抱怨，我是否该理解为吃醋呢，史塔克局长？”史蒂夫意味深长地勾起一丝微笑，托尼这才意识到自己未免有些不冷静了，他重重地呼吸着，试图平复下自己的心情。史蒂夫脸上的笑容逐渐扩大，随后他终于是笑出了声，将托尼揽入怀中：“没办法，谁叫你总是用性感的翘臀有意无意的勾引我呢。”

“呸！我才不用勾引这种下三滥的招数！”托尼挣扎着在史蒂夫的环抱中啐了一口唾沫，史蒂夫则挑起了眉：“那当初又是谁全裸穿着盔甲在我面前肆无忌惮地游荡着呢……”

“你、你给停止你的吼叫，愚蠢的金毛——”托尼欲要争辩，嘴前话语的出口却被一片柔软所堵住，双唇开始肆无忌惮地吮吸着，来自两个男人截然不同的沁香就这么在唇舌间交汇，随后细长的唾液丝线在拉扯中渐次伸长直至抽断，两人互相凝视着对方，面色因为性爱的前奏都带上了欲望的躁红。

“哼，美国队长，听说你觊觎我的屁股良久了，可有胆一试？”托尼挑起笑意。史蒂夫微眯着眼，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，一股属于男性独特的气息开始在他的周身汹涌地喷薄。

“盛情难却，钢铁侠。”

褪去衣服甚至都没有耗费一秒的时间，两人便已经到了坦然相见的地步，托尼自然不用担心来自无所不在的星期五的窥视——毕竟好女孩清楚地明白他们俩该做些少儿不宜的事情了。史蒂夫的大手已然在托尼那光滑的、无可挑剔的臀部开始游走，那种一言难尽的奇妙手感实在让人难以逃脱注意力。

“嘿……可别告诉我你就打算一直这么摸下去……那可太没劲了。”托尼的分身早已按耐不住，不断变硬的下体像是吐露着要被充实的渴望。

“用不着这么急切吧，亲爱的。”史蒂夫探出灵活的舌尖，撵过托尼胸前那红润地快要出水的娇嫩凸起，“我觉得你可能会喜欢这个。”

“哼，看来我们的道德标杆对于行房之事倒是越发熟练了。”不屑的轻哼与难掩的喘息同时从托尼的口中吐露出，他颤抖着想要遏制住自己那放荡的淫叫声，不过史蒂夫可没有给托尼任何机会有所保留，他转舌为齿，咬合住那点柔软轻轻吮吸。意料之中，托尼那糟糕的喘息给予了史蒂夫更多的动力，他不时用双手捏住托尼的臀部，享受着沉浸其中的快感。

“你该庆幸我这副野兽模样只会在你面前展现出来。”乳头在极尽不堪的调教中变得僵硬，史蒂夫感受着托尼滚烫的肌肤不禁满意地点了点头。

“庆幸个……屁！！”在史蒂夫用以试探的第一个手指头涉足自己的领地时，托尼几乎要失去了言语的能力，他张着嘴僵硬地抬起头，抓着史蒂夫头发的双手不禁又使上了一点劲。史蒂夫疼痛地哀嚎出声：“嘿，嘿，托尼，放松些，你可别把我弄成秃子了。”

“Shut……up……你这个……土拨鼠……”纤细的手指在收紧的狭窄空间中抽伸着，不过这似乎不足以放缓托尼的紧张，他夹紧着屁股似乎仍在拼命守护着最后那一些尊严。

“我猜猜下一句是什么，否则我就会狠狠地踢你的屁股"？”史蒂夫半开玩笑地在托尼耳边摩挲着言语，他轻咬住男人的耳根，一阵难以抵抗的酥软之感顿时朝托尼袭来，“你太紧了，宝贝儿……我想我至少得做些别的什么来引开你的注意力。”

“那就再来一次纠缠的热吻吧！”托尼猛地便咬上了史蒂夫的双唇，口中传来的刺痛感让史蒂夫下意识地便深入了第二根手指，而体下带来的刺激让托尼口中不禁失守，史蒂夫便趁虚而入，将舌尖探入托尼温热的口腔不断搅动。

待到第三根手指将那片黑暗终于开垦，两人已交战至大汗淋漓，史蒂夫甚至都未有任何预警，硕大的性器便忙不迭地破开托尼的防御，将他的体内弄得一团糟。托尼的呻吟毫无保留地放送着，史蒂夫几乎要杀红了眼，肉棒似乎总是能无巧不巧地戳中托尼的敏感点，激发出他的阵阵尖叫。

白色的浪潮在媾和中翻覆，托尼猜测自己那片可怜的世外桃源早已被搜刮殆尽了，两人疲惫地相拥在一起，史蒂夫轻靠在托尼的肩膀上，而托尼则是暗自腹诽，但口中却已无半点抱怨的气力。

“在这个物欲横流的世界，只有钢铁侠的屁股尚有些温度？”史蒂夫对托尼被迫的体贴的服侍甚是满足。

“明天我就要辞掉你这个该死的混账。”托尼用尽全身最后一丝力量咒骂道。

End.


End file.
